The Lost One
by 1is97
Summary: What is reality? Or does reality even exist? Is it all just one big genjutsu? The Lost One follows the story of a girl who finds her version of reality come crumbling down when she's thrown into a world she never imagined was real. Kana thought the one person she was sure she knew completely was herself. But after being thrown into the world of Naruto, now she's not so sure.


Pain.

That was the first word that rolled into my pounding head as the world slowly came into focus. My eyelids felt like they had been sewed shut, and for some inexplicable reason, I felt like I couldn't move my body.

Was I paralysed? The alarming thought raced through my pain-riddled mind, as I desperately tried to move my arms and legs. A crushing sensation enveloped me, and I gasped. That's when I realized, the hard way, that I wasn't paralysed, but instead bound by all kinds of chains and cuffs. I'm not sure which one was worse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The chains will only get tighter after each struggle."

The lazy, unaffected tone of my captor infuriated me, sounding vaguely familiar. Squinting, I glared at the blurry shape in front of me. Damn it, my eyes still weren't focused. I could barely make out his fuzzy outline.

"How did I get here?" I asked him, careful not to disturb the chains that bound me. I definitely was not going to make that mistake again. As my eyes finally snapped into focus, I zoomed in on the man just in time to see him scowl.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked, his indifferent blue eyes looking into mine. To say I was confused by his question was an understatement. "What else would I say?" I questioned back, my voice still horribly husky from the pain and disuse. As I looked at him, I noticed something that was different about him. Maybe it was the way he held himself, I reasoned. I got the vaguest feeling that this man possessed incredible stealth and agility.

An indescribable look passed over his face, before it disappeared so suddenly that it lead me to wonder if I had really imagined it. "So you're not going to talk, huh?" He spoke flatly, emotionlessly. His lazy tone was back, although it sounded fake now, with an undercurrent of darkness. The line was said as a statement, but I got the strangest feeling that it meant something more.

"Do I…know you?" I asked hesitantly, even though that didn't make any sense. I was sure I had never seen him before in my life. I would definitely have remembered a person who stood out this much. I strained my eyes to get a better view of him. He was sitting in a lone wooden chair, his blue eyes filled with disinterest. At my question, he ran his hands through his silky straight black hair and sighed. "Where the hell is he? I'm beginning to lose my patience." He muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Who is 'he'? Who are you?" I demanded, deciding to put on a brave façade. At his sharp look, I shrunk back slightly but managed to successfully level a glare of my own at him. He bit the inside of his cheek, indecisive, before finally getting up.

"The question you might want to consider asking is not who I am, but rather, why you were brought here." Great. I just had to get kidnapped by a smartass. A good-looking smartass, I realized, as I gazed closer at him. Which made me instantly wary of him. Serial killers were usually good-looking people, right? He was one of those few men who weren't just handsome, but instead had to be classified as beautiful. With his porcelain good looks; slightly messy, silky straight black hair and blazing blue eyes, he was beautiful enough to make me instantly terrified.

_It's the good looking bastards you need to watch out for, Kana. _My mother's voice echoed in my head. So it was true, huh? Strangely enough, I felt myself slightly disappointed in the fact that the more attractive ones really did give you the most trouble.

What are you doing?! I asked myself, alarmed by the fact that I had just thought of a psychopath kidnapper as attractive. The pain must have deluded me. I needed to get out of here, as soon as possible. Shaking my head at the ridiculous thoughts that had somehow infiltrated before, I went back to observing the man in front of me. Who was staring right back. Jerking back in surprise, I glared at him. To my surprise, instead of getting riled up, he shot me a cocky smirk.

"Fine. Why was I brought here?" I demanded, irritation breaking through my features. My head hurt, hell, my whole body hurt. I didn't know if I would get out of this alive. Even then, I knew better than to show him the fear gnawing at me from inside. If I showed him weakness, that would only further motivate him. It would give him reason to hurt me. And it would also destroy my pride in the process.

"I never said I'd tell you, did I?" he leaned back in his chair comfortably, closing his eyes.

I growled in frustration. This was going nowhere. If only I could find an escape route…

I studied my surroundings with a growing sense of hopelessness. The room I was in was rather small and empty of any furnishings. The ancient lightbulb hanging from the ceiling sparsely lit up its surroundings, and the musty smell of old boxes and cardboard was overpowering. Curiously enough, not a single box was to be found. It had to be a storage room of some sort, I thought, one that was recently emptied. _To accommodate me._ There were no windows. The only escape route was the wooden door in the far corner of the room, but getting to it was going to be no easy task.

Something metallic glinted at the corner of my eye, instantly capturing my attention. I looked back to see just the guy, nothing else. Strange. Just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. An extremely unsettling thought invaded my mind, and the panic I had desperately tried to hide bubbled its way back up. Could it be… a knife?

Oh shit. Just what had I gotten myself into? My family wasn't rich by any means. We weren't poor or anything, but we it was true that we did have some difficult times. I felt a sinking sensation in my chest as I thought of how much hard earned money they would have to give up for my ransom. They weren't even my real family, I had no real family. But they were incredibly important to me, and they were the ones that had taken care of me after my mother's death. But why was I kidnapped in the first place? I was just a normal high school teenager. No money, and I owned nothing valuable. It didn't make any sense that a person like me who had no money to spare would be kidnapped for it.

"I'm not rich, you know." I told him. Maybe that'll persuade him to let me go. Although I highly doubted it.

"Good for you." He remarked, not even opening his eyes.

Was he really not getting the point? Or did he have something else planned?

"So…um…since I can't give you money, can't you just let me go?"

"Who said I wanted your money?" he asked. I was confused, to say the least. If he didn't want my money…then?!

"My body?!"

His eyes flew open at my exclamation, and he stared at me for a speechless moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, even more confused than before. He stood up and strolled lazily across the room towards me. I tried not to squirm at his each step.

He leaned in, until our faces were only an inch apart. Aw hell. Panic blossomed inside me, and I looked away. He took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. Instead of lust, I saw cold amusement in his eyes. Again I got the feeling that this man in front of me, whoever he was, was hiding behind a carefully constructed mask. In that moment I knew with absolute certainty that behind his unaffected demeanor was something somber, something that blazed with a grim intensity that begged to be let loose. This guy was dangerous as hell, even more so than if he had directly threatened me because whatever was hiding behind his mask of calm was something that I, under no circumstances, wanted to find out.

"You've changed." His voice seemed deeper than before, with a hint of an emotion I couldn't discern. A mysterious flood of emotions coursed through me for a fleeting second, before disappearing. Hard as I tried, I couldn't get those feelings to come back. It was just a moment but it was enough to get me even more bewildered than I already was. Why had I felt such resignation when I looked at him? What did I have to be resigned for? It was just a delusion, I reasoned. Yep, I was going crazy.

Just as I was about to snap at him to back off, the door opened and I was stunned into silence. My head spun as I desperately tried to process, somehow make sense of the absurdity that just entered the room. The door opened to reveal…Kakashi.

The Kakashi look-alike strode into the room, taking one look at me and the guy and sighed.

"Yuki. Get away from her. Honestly, sometimes I think you're worse than Naruto."

Yuki pursed his lips in regret, but dutifully stepped away from me. He pulled started to pull out something and immediately fear once again slammed its way into me. Was it the knife I saw earlier? It wasn't a knife. It was something even more unbelievable. Konoha's leaf headband glinted back at me. A hysterical laugh bubbled its way up my throat, leading both men to stare at me. That somehow made the situation even funnier and I laughed till tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Well. It seems like she finally lost it." Yuki said as my laughs turned to sobs. Kakashi sighed again, then shook his head.

"Do you know who why you are here?" Kakashi asked me, his inscrutable eyes examining me. "No. Why am I here?" I stared right back with an air of defiance, even as I felt terror crawling inside. He stood in front of me and suddenly reached into his pocket. Shit. Was he going to kill me? This was hilarious. Freaking hilarious. I was about to be killed by a bunch of Naruto fanatics. Just as the hysteria was about to come back, Kakashi finally pulled his hand from his pocket. Was it a knife? Or a shuriken, since he was a Naruto fanatic? But he took out something even more unbelievable than a knife. Something that instantly stunned me into silence. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head as I just stupidly stared at the necklace dangling in front of me.

"Do you know what this is?" the Kakashi look-alike asked me, his face expressionless. I knew. Of course I knew. That was my mother's necklace, for crying out loud. I hadn't seen it in such a long time. It had gone missing after her death. Why did he have it? Then it all suddenly made sense. _You've changed_. _Do you know what this is?_

They knew my mother and me. But how? I was absolutely and utterly sure I had never seen them before in my life. And why in the world would my mom know a bunch of crazies who were obsessed with Naruto? It just didn't make sense.

"Who are you?" I demanded the both of them, my eyes narrowed to slits. Kakashi's expression didn't change. Was he a poker player or something? How could he have that good of a poker face? But Yuki…he was another matter. Immediately his eyes narrowed slightly at my question, and I saw his mask crack once more. Was it anger? Disbelief? Or hurt? Or maybe a mixture of all three?

"As if you really don't know." Yuki stared at me, his face settling back into a mask of indifference. But I knew better. His mask had cracked, after all. Kakashi put up a hand as if to silence him.

"You know me." Kakashi said. "You said my name, after all."

"Kakashi?" I asked. He nodded. I felt the world begin to swim around me. Could this guy really believe he was the real Kakashi? And what was I saying? There was no real Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't real. He was a freaking manga character.

"Kakashi isn't real. He's a character." I told him. At that he reached out his hand towards me, instantly making me cringe. He was going to hit me, wasn't he? But instead he just gently touched my face.

"I'm real. See? You can touch me." Shocked, I just stared into his eyes. Well, the eye that was visible, anyways. Surprisingly enough, I found kindness there. That made me rethink this whole situation. And made me a hell lot more confused than I already was. I sure didn't believe him, but I felt that he was someone I might be able to reason with. And so, I decided to play along.

"If you're really Kakashi, then where's your Sharingan?" I asked. Kakashi began to pull up his Konoha headband, as if he was really going to show me, but then Yuki stopped him.

"You really don't know who we are? Or who I am?" He put an emphasis on the word "I".

I shook my head no. "I don't even know your full name. Who are you?" I asked. Yuki gave a short, sarcastic laugh, before suddenly slamming his fist into the wall just beside me. My eyes widened and I gasped, trying to break free of the chains and somehow escape.

"Yuki." Kakashi warned.

Gritting his teeth, Yuki stared at me. His mask of indifference had completely slipped away and his true emotions spilled out. "Stop joking with me. This is hilarious! You throw our lives upside down and abandon us, then you say you don't even remember." his face twisted with barely constrained disdain and anger. A squeak of shock escapes me and I stare wide eyed at him, unable to respond.

"Yuki!" Kakashi raised his voice. "Get a hold of yourself. Losing your calm will not help in this situation at all."

Yuki clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself down. Several moments of unbearable tension passed before he finally sighed as if all the fight had left him. He looked as if he didn't know what to do anymore. And so he turned around and stiffly exited the room.

Kakashi sighed, as if he was tired by this whole ordeal.

"Sorry about that." He said, as if to apologize for Yuki's outburst. "But if what you're saying is true, you really have no idea who we are. Do you know who you are?"

I scoffed at that. I might have no clue as to who these manga-freaks were, but I certainly knew who I was.

"Of course. I'm Kana. Kana Wellington." Kakashi stared at me like he was pitying me.

"What?!" I demanded, feeling myself starting to get majorly pissed off.

"Do you know your true heritage? Have you really forgotten everything? Even about the Sharingan?"

What was he talking about? This was making my head hurt.

"What do you keep talking about? The Sharingan isn't real. Kakashi isn't real. NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" I screeched, finally feeling myself beginning to lose it.

Kakashi seemed vaguely amused by my statement, which infuriated me all the more. Just who the hell was he?

"Have you looked at yourself since you woke up, by any chance?" The sudden and completely unrelated question threw me off. What was he going on about? I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling like I was definitely not going to like what was going to happen next.

"No…" I replied hesitantly, feeling wary of this mysterious man in front of me. He reached out into his pocket, producing a small mirror. Where was he going with this? I could feel the panic start to bubble its way back up my throat.

He turned the mirror towards me, so I could see my reflection. In that moment, time stopped. The world stopped. I could only stare at my reflection, completely stunned. No. No. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. Oh God, please. Please let it all be a dream. This…

The reflection in the mirror had the Sharingan. My reflection…my eyes…I had the Sharingan.


End file.
